


Clubbing

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Birdflash - Freeform, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: I'm not the best at these scenes, but I tried
Wally goes clubbing wit his friends





	

Wally walked into the club with his friends. He didn't get why they loved going clubbing so much. This was his first time, and it was at a homosexual bar. He walked through security, having to get his ID checked to make sure he was the required age. Luckily, it was his 21st birthday. It was kind of a miserable birthday though. Alexa and Ben, his two best friends, (besides Rob, of course) forced him to go clubbing with them. Not only that, but they insisted on choosing his wardrobe. Ben lent him a dark blue button up shirt and some skinny, skinny jeans. Alexa put dark black eyeliner on his eyes and forced him to put a spike collar and bracelets on.

Apparently, this certain homo bar they were going to was for the goth type, but for some reason Alexa and Ben enjoyed it. Wally was bi, luckily, so he had no problem with the homosexual part, but the goth part made him dread going. Right as they walked in, his two friends scattered, abandoning him to fend or himself. He stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, then decided to go to the dance floor. He danced to the songs, really getting into them. After about three minutes of dancing, he felt a body begin to dance rather close to his. He turned to see a young man, probably around 19 or 20 years old. The young man had sparkly, dark blue, gorgeous eyes, fluffy black hair, a jawline to die for, and the most seductive smile on his beautiful, fair skinned face. That smile was so sexy, all Wally could do is stand there and stare.

The man smiled at Wally's lovesick face, and got closer. He began to grind against Wally. Wally then became fully aware of what we going on, and began to grind back. They did this for quite a while, until the younger man stopped, and planted a passionate kiss on Wally's lips. Wally deepened the kiss, and ran his tongue across the raven's lips, begging him to open his mouth. The blue eyed man just pulled way. He grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him into another room. He pressed the redhead against a wall. They began kissing agian, this time fully making out. Wally couldn't help but get hard. The raven pushed himself against Wally, smiling when he noticed the bump in between the taller man's legs. Waly felt him work his way down the freckled face onto his neck. Wally moaned as the other took off his shirt and began to suck on parts all over his torso. He moved down to Wally's pants and unzipped them.

The redhead felt his dick being taken out of his boxers, and placed into a moist, slobbery mouth. "Fuck," Wally whined as the younger man began moving his head back and forth. It felt amazing, and he couldn't stop the high pitched moans escape his lips. The raven left Wally's cock and began making out with him again. Wally slightly pushed him away, needing to take a break from the pleasure. "Wha... What's your... Your name?" The redhead breathed out, looking the raven in his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. The younger man chuckled, and then slipped out of the room. Wally quickly zipped up his pants, then realized his wallet was missing. "Fuck!" He ran (at normal speed) out of the room, and looked around frantically for that little brat. He spotted him at the bar, and made his way towards him. The raven looked over his shoulder at Wally, and smirked, waving Wally's wallet at him. Wally's face turned red in anger as he stomped towards the gorgeous youngster.

The blue eyed man smiled and handed Wally's wallet to him. Wally checked his wallet, and luckily nothing was stolen. He looked up in confusion. "Why would you take my wallet, just to give it back?" The raven laughed a little. "I needed you to have a reason to follow me." He cooed. His voice was beautiful. "Well, you didn't answer my question back there, what's your name?" Wally raised an eyebrow, still a little upset for the trickery. "It's Richard, Richard Grayson. But, you can call me Dick." He winked at Wally, and handed him a drink. Wally nodded, and couldn't help but smile. He accepted the drink, and sat next to Dick. "I'm-" Wally was immediately cut off by Dick, "You're Wally West." Wally raised his eyebrows, and Dick continued, "I've seen you on TV, you are Dr. Wells, the owner of Star Labs' favorite, and brightest employee." He also knew Wally because they were best friends behind masks, but that could wait for another time.

Wally nodded, and then realized why the name, Dick Grayson sounded so familiar. His jaw dropped, literally. "Oh God, you- you're DIck Grayson! Bruce Wayne's adopted son!" Dick laughed. "You're cute when you're surprised." Wally turned red. Just then it clicked... He just got a blowjob by a celebrity. And not just any celebrity, it was Gotham's Golden Boy.


End file.
